


Dear Diary

by high_functioning_sociopath



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cancer, Dialogue-Only, Diary/Journal, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Hospitalization, Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/high_functioning_sociopath/pseuds/high_functioning_sociopath
Summary: A sick Peter Parker is forced to write a diary, but it starts picking up when he meets a certain scarred cancer patient.ORDear Diary,Today I met a boy.





	Dear Diary

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 3rd spider-man one-shot in like 24 hours...obsessed? Me? Nahhhhhhhhh

Dear Diary,

May made me eat all 3 meals. It wasn’t fun, but I managed. Doctor says I need to keep my strength up anyway, but it’s so hard. Everything feels terrible going down, and it’s worse when it goes back up.

-

Dear Diary,

Ended up in the hospital again. It’s what I get for not listening.

-

Dear Diary,

Still in the hospital. Bright side, I met a boy. Well, a man. I was wandering around, bored, and bumped into him, literally. He’s funny and super hot. Probably not interested in a scrawny thing like me.

-

Dear Diary,

Ran into the man again. Wade. Cancer. He gave me his number, and we’ve been texting non-stop. God help me, I like him.

-

Dear Diary,

I’m getting released today. Means I won’t see Wade for a while, or ever again.

-

Dear Diary,

He’s still texting me. Flirting a bunch. Has a LOT to say about my ass. I can’t stop laughing at how ridiculous he is. Cross your fingers he likes me too.

-

Dear Diary,

I told him. It was silly to think a scarred man with cancer would be scared away by kidney problems and a bit of gastritis, but that’s what happens when you lose most of your family. You get scared of people leaving.

-

Dear Diary,

I know I thought you were a stupid idea when he first suggested you. But I have to say, it’s nice being able to look back, now that I have Wade. Thank you.

-

Dear Diary,

We spoke on the phone today. He’s even better at flirting when he gets to use his voice. I’ll say it: I blushed. A lot.

-

Dear Diary,

He told me I need to use my diary for things other than Wade. My daily life, school, friends. So here goes. School is fine, I eat pretty regularly, and I only have one friend who understands what I’m going through. And I’m supposed to shut up about him.

-

Dear Diary,

I decided to fuck them. My diary, my words. Wade Wade Wade Wade Wade. Take that.

-

Dear Diary,

Wade invited me out to eat, but I turned him down. I don’t need him to see my lack of appetite, and I certainly don’t need another person lecturing me about how I need to eat. May and the doctor are more than enough.

-

Dear Diary,

I feel bad for turning Wade down. It was silly, thinking another sick person would lecture me on being sick. I’m gonna ask him out tonight, as soon as I get over myself and work up the courage.

-

Dear Diary,

He said yes! I don’t think it’s a date, but that’s okay. As long as I get to be with him, that’s all that matters. We’re meeting tomorrow at Central Park. Wish me luck!

-

Dear Diary,

Surprisingly enough, he’s even FLIRTIER in person. He did it the first time we met too, but somehow it’s different now. Maybe it’s just me, seeing as I have this HUGE FUCKING CRUSH OMG. 

Oh, and I spilled my milkshake on myself and he  licked it off my hand . Help me, diary. I don’t think I’ll make it out alive.

-

Dear Diary,

“So, baby boy. Tell me that was a date, and that I’ll get my hands on that luscious ass soon ;)”

-Wade

Save me.

-

Dear Diary,

It was a date. And he wants to go on another one. I can’t believe it, he actually likes me. Be still, my beating heart.

-

Dear Diary,

May found out. She was happy at first, but then she asked how old he was. I had to guess, since he never actually told me his age, but she wasn’t happy at the age difference. It’s not that much though, and since I’m legally an adult, she couldn’t tell me not to see him, so she just told me to be careful. I agreed, but it’s too late for that. I’ve fallen hard, and there’s no turning back.

-

Dear Diary,

He took me for food. I was too embarrassed to say no again, so I let him. Big mistake, or so I thought. Threw it up on the sidewalk, but he just rubbed my back through it and spoke comforting words. I wanted to tell him I love him right there, but I chickened out. What if he doesn’t say it back?

-

Dear Diary,

He texted me. I know I said he was okay with me throwing up, but I was actually scared shitless that it would have scared him away. But it didn’t. He just joked around and flirted, acting like nothing happened. And for a minute there, I could actually believe it.

-

Dear Diary,

May wants to meet him, and I think he’s scared. He seems okay with the scars in the hospital, where everyone either has something wrong or has seen it all, but I guess he’s nervous around “normal” people. He did wear a hoodie on both of our dates. I’ll have to help him through that. I’m happy. He’s helped me so much, and I’ll finally get to return the favor.

-

Dear Diary,

I told him I liked him. A lot. He just grinned and gleefully said, “I like you too, baby boy!” Still not sure why he calls me that, but I’m not complaining. As long as he’s there.

-

Dear Diary,

We kissed. I know it took a while, but I was scared to initiate anything, and I think he didn’t want to pressure me into anything. He’s surprisingly sweet for someone so crude.

-

Dear Diary,

I think we’re making progress. Got him to take off his hood around Central Park. Most people didn’t give him a second glance; it is New York, after all. He still doesn’t want to meet Aunt May yet, though. Says it’s different with someone he’s supposed to impress. But I think we’ll get there, eventually. And if we don’t, that’s okay too.

-

Dear Diary,

I saw his apartment today. It was small, and kind of messy, but I liked it. It was very...him. We ate something, and I didn’t throw up this time. Thank god for small miracles. Turns out chimichangas are his favorite food. I’ll have to remember that.

-

Dear Diary,

It’s his birthday today and the bastard didn’t tell me!! I didn’t buy anything, so instead I gave him a gift that was a little more...impromptu. If you catch my drift. If Wade had a diary, he’d probably write in big block letters “PETEY GAVE ME A BJ!!!!!” but let’s just say I have a little more tact. God, maybe he is rubbing off on me. (And get your mind out of the gutter, damn it.)

-

Dear Diary,

He agreed to meet May. I told him he didn’t have to, but he said it was about time he manned up and did the right thing. I’m so proud of him, and the adorable bastard had to hide a blush when I told him so. Crude jokes and flirty remarks are fine, but give him an actual compliment and he’s flustered. God, I love him.

-

Dear Diary,

The night went off without a hitch! May hardly bat an eye at Wade’s appearance, and while she wasn’t thrilled with the crude jokes aimed my way, she seemed to like him. I couldn’t be happier right now.

-

Dear Diary,

Back in the hospital. Wade visited me, of course, and he actually managed to distract me from everything, managed to make me laugh. I told him I loved him. Waited with bated breath, but he just grinned, said something funny, and told me he loved me too. I’m on air.

-

Dear Diary,

I was discharged pretty quickly, but have to be on bed rest for a bit. Wade said he wanted to take care of me, so (with agreement from a reluctant Aunt May) I’m in his bed, and was being carefully fed soup just a bit ago. He fell asleep next to me soon after. Turns out, he snores. I like it.

-

Dear Diary,

Back at home, unfortunately. Not that I don’t love Aunt May, but staying with Wade just felt...right. Maybe I’ll bring it up to him. Maybe not.

-

Dear Diary,

We had a fight. I’m not even sure about what anymore, just that he was pissed. I did something wrong, and now he’ll never forgive me. I lost him…

-

Dear Diary,

He texted me. I tried to apologize, but he pretended like nothing happened. Went about the day joking and flirting, as usual. I’m so grateful for him.

-

Dear Diary,

I slept at Wade’s again. Been doing that a lot lately. It’s always so nice, falling asleep in his arms. I would invite him to stay at my place, but I’ve still got the twin bed from when I was a teenager. But I don’t mind. At his place, there’s no one to disturb us. It’s nice.

-

Dear Diary,

I told him how I never wanted to leave his place and he suggested I don’t. I think he was asking me to move in with him?? It’s not like I haven’t thought about it, but...what about Aunt May?

-

Dear Diary,

After a long talk, May told me to go for it. I think I will.

-

Dear Diary,

Wade was ecstatic that I agreed to move in with him. He literally lifted me up in the air and twirled me. God, he’s nuts.

-

Dear Diary,

It’s moving day!! Or, as Wade quoted, get in loser, we’re going shopping!

-

Dear Diary,

We fight about stupid things now, like who used up the milk and who left dishes in the sink. But it’s okay. It means we’re together, and I love it.

-

Dear Diary,

I tried to convince Wade to let me get a job to help out (not that he could stop me), but he insisted I finish school first. May said the same thing, so I gave in. It doesn’t seem like Wade needs the money anyway.

-

Dear Diary,

Wade finally admitted what he does for a living. Mercenary, though he didn’t explain exactly what it entailed. I’m not sure I want to know.

-

Dear Diary,

I love him. So why can’t I get past this?

-

Dear Diary,

We talked through it. He promised me he wouldn’t kill anyone, just scare them. Still, I don’t like the sound of it…

-

Dear Diary,

I think I’m okay. It’s not like he ever comes home splattered in blood like I imagine a close-range assassin would. That says something to me, even if I’m just being naive. 

-

Dear Diary,

We went on our first date in a while. I guess we felt we didn’t need them now that we lived together, but we were wrong. It was great, and it was nice to have an evening out and just focus on each other. I still love him. Nothing can ever change that.

-

Dear Diary,

It’s our anniversary soon and I’m crazy nervous. Wade said he had a surprise planned, and to dress nice, but we never go anywhere nice! Oh god, I have to buy a suit. And a present. I guess I could repeat his birthday present, but that wouldn’t be anything special at this point. ARGH.

-

Dear Diary,

Ended up in the hospital for our anniversary. I ruined everything. Wade said it was fine as long as I’m okay, but still. I feel awful.

-

Dear Diary,

I hate bed rest. It’s so boring. But Wade said we’re gonna make up the anniversary plans as soon as I’m better, so that’s something to look forward to.

-

Dear Diary,

I know I haven’t said much about Wade’s cancer. I don’t like thinking about it. But we went to the doctor today, and...the treatment isn’t working as well as they’d hoped. I’m broken. I can’t lose him…

-

Dear Diary,

Wade is his usual chipper self. I don’t know how. But it’s nice. Distracting. We’re going on our anniversary date soon, maybe that will really take my mind off of things.

-

Dear Diary,

He proposed. I cried. I said yes. 

-

Dear Diary,

May cried when I told her. Tears of joy, I’m hoping. We’re not planning the wedding quite yet, just getting used to the feeling of being engaged. But I’m excited. I don’t care how much time he has left, I want to be there for it all.

-

Dear Diary,

Sorry I haven’t written in a while. It’s been busy. I wound up in the hospital again, but not from my illness this time. I got mugged. Beaten up when I tried to stand up to them. An idiot, Wade called me, but it had no bite and so much worry.

-

Dear Diary,

I’m graduating soon. Not excited to have bruises in my graduation pictures, but May said she can hide it with concealer and whatnot. At least it’s 2k19 and most college student don’t care if a guy wears makeup in New York.

-

Dear Diary,

We started wedding planning. It’ll be really small, just our best friends and family. Well, my family. Aunt May. Wade doesn’t talk much about his, but I know they aren’t exactly close and he wants to keep it that way.

-

Dear Diary,

I graduated today. It was surreal. Flash seemed to make a move to say something snarky, but I think Wade scared him off. I have to say, it was nice.

-

Dear Diary,

Wedding planning has kept me surprisingly busy. I’m not working yet, so I insisted on taking the helm and planning it by myself, with just his input to make sure he enjoys it too.

-

Dear Diary,

We got good news today! Wade is in remission! The doctors aren’t sure how, but he did a total 180, and I’m certainly not going to question it. We’re going out to celebrate. TTYL!

-

Dear Diary,

I got married today. And I’m never going back.


End file.
